


The Ugly Swan

by EdenDearie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Fic, Fluff, Joke Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenDearie/pseuds/EdenDearie
Summary: Dream falls in love with John Swanthis was a joke dont @ me
Relationships: Clay | dream/John swan
Kudos: 3





	The Ugly Swan

One summer afternoon, Dream was walking down the sidewalk at the park when he noticed something peculiar - A swan was sitting near the lake with salty tears flowing down his face.

Out of curiosity, Dream approached the swan with a soft expression, “hey are you okay?” the swan whom we shall call John or pussy boy ass shook his head- “no! I can’t get my clout !” the dirty blonde shook his head- 

“But why do you need that silly clout when you can be happy with me my dear-” John looked awfully confused, “w-what?”

Dream got down to the Swan's height , he was a fairly short goose as he whispered,, "i like my duck undercooked with no clout-" pressing his soft lips on John Swan's beak ,, John then just pulled Dream into a passionate kiss.

“I don't need my clout when i have you..”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off true events


End file.
